The use of storage bags for containing and protecting items, including preservation of perishable materials such as food items, is generally known in the art. Such storage bags include bags formed of opposing sheets of film material joined together along peripheral edges to form a semi-enclosed container having three sealed or folded edges and one open edge. The open edge is typically provided with a closure, such as a reclosable or reusable seal formed integrally, as may be provided by an integrally formed interlocking seal. Such storage bags may be readily opened and resealed and may be formed of lower cost materials making disposability of such bags practical.
With regard to rigid or semi-rigid containers, it is well recognized that such containers have also realized a fair degree of commercial success in providing a means for storing a wide variety of contents. Such containers typically have an opening which maintains an open condition for filling and/or removal of contents and which may be resealably closed by a removable top. Such containers also are frequently provided with flat bottoms and tops to provide stackability. However, such containers typically use more material than bags such that disposability may be limited. At the same time, the useful life of such containers may be limited by damage, soiling, or other degradation naturally occurring in use.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a container combining desirable qualities of both flexible bags and rigid or semi-rigid storage containers.